Broken and Betrayed
by Queen Sea
Summary: Melinda met a new friend after Delia passed away in a house explosion. Her name is Lila. Lila is so nice, only one problem, Aiden doesn't like her. Neither does Cassidy. Problem? I think so, but the fresh wound of Delia dying make Melinda blind to the facts. Rated T to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

All you need to know for this story is: Melinda can see ghost. Aiden can see ghosts, shinnies (dead kids that have gone into the light) and shadows. (parts of people that can't go into the light) Eli can hear ghosts. Jim and Melinda= married. Aiden=son, (Melinda and Jim) Delia= friend. (I put this up 'cause I know people I know will read this.) Cassidy= shinny.

Chapter 1

How could she do this to me? I thought she was my friend! I guess I can only trust two people in this world, and one of them is here with me. The other I don't know where he is now, probably at another place being tested...

My son... I don't know where he is...

My husband, missing...

Could this day get any worse?

"They want to kill you!" A voice shrills.

"No! No! No!" I mumble.

"The voices! They're back!" I yell.

They've broken me.

Hurt me.

Punished me.

And now, they want to kill me.

I'm already dead, on the inside I mean.

Curling into a ball I begin to cry, again. It's probably the fifth time today.

I've turned numb. I have no more feeling.

I've started to refuse meals.

I've started to go crazy.

They broke me. I'm changed. I hear voices, that's all they are, voices.

I can't see them anymore.

I wonder if my son is the same way now...

Broken.

Lost.

Will I ever see him again?

What about my husband? Will I see him again?

It started I don't know how long ago... I got here and was broken not even a month in...

"Dinner time." A male voice says. I don't look up as a man walks in with a tray of food. "You need to eat," The man states.

I don't move, barely breathing.

"I can see your ribs. Please eat," the man's voice is soft and gentle, but I won't eat. maybe then they'll fix my family... Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello?" Melinda asks.

"Melinda?" Jim's voice comes on the other end.

"Hey honey!" Melinda smiles at his surprise phone call.

"Mel, honey, I need you to get Aiden and come to the hospital right now, and don't, I mean don't turn on the radio or anything that could give you news. Please," Jim pauses.

"Jim," Melinda whimpers, "Whats wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, I promise, but I want to be with you when you get the news. Promise me you'll get Aiden and come strait here and no radio, please, promise me?"

"I - I promise Jim," Melinda whispers.

"Good, please hurry, but stay safe. I have to go now, see you when you get here. Bye," Jim says hanging up.

"Aiden! Come here! Daddy needs us to come to the hospital!" Melinda yells hiding the worry from her voice.

"Comming mommy!" Aiden yells running downstairs to Melinda's open arms. Melinda grabs her keys and picks up Aiden wanting to hold him just because she needs a hug.

"Whats wrong mommy?" The boy asks knowing his mom needs a hug.

"Oh nothing, don't you like to be carried? Or should I drop you?" Melinda lets go of Aiden for a second before catching him an inch lower than he was.

"Don't drop me!" Aiden giggles, but doesn't buy Melinda's act.

*skipping car ride* *Melinda doesn't turn on the radio*

"Jim we're here!" Melinda calls walking into the break room where Jim should be. Jim walks in, eyes red and puffy.

"Jim," Melinda pleads, "what happen?"

"He did his best," Delia's voice says from behind Jim. Melinda looks to see Delia standing there, but not her body, her ghost.

"No, no, no!" Melinda yells.

"Delia?" Aiden asks, "are you?" By now Aiden is on the verge of tears.

"Yes Aiden... I am dead..." Delia says slowly.

"How?" Melinda whispers, barley audible.

"Car crash..." Delia stops remembering that Melinda's other friends Andrea died in a car crash...

"Delia, you need to go into the light, but when you get there, please find Andrea and tell her I miss her and I'll see her when I get there," Melinda almost pleads.

"I will Mel," Delia walks over to Melinda and give her a hug, she then walks over to Aiden and gives him a hug and a kiss goodbye on the forehead before whispering, "Take care of Mel." Aiden gives a slit nod as Delia moves to Jim. She knows Jim can't see her so she says, "Tell Jim I'm not mad at him and goodbye." She gives Jim one last hug before going into the light.

"Delia says she's not mad and goodbye daddy," Aiden says as Delia is disappearing.

As soon as Delia is gone Melinda scream, "NO! DELIA!" Melinda falls to her knees and starts bawling. Jim rushes over taking his wife in his arms, cradling her.

"Sh Mel, Sh, It'll be okay, we'll get through this," Jim whispers rubbing Melinda's back softly. Melinda Just sits there crying into Jim's shirt, Wishing Delia and Andrea we're there. _I'll never tell another person about my gift,_ Melinda thought determined, _then no one l get hurt because I told them. I won't get close enough to anyone either. _

"Hello? Anyone in here? I'm lost..." A female voice says.

"Yeah," Aiden replies because Melinda is crying and Jim is comforting her. Aiden is heart broken but his mom need more attention than he does.

A tall, skinny girl around 25ish walks into the break room. She has sparkling blue eyes and shinning blonde hair.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" The girl asks rushing over to Melinda. Melinda nods.

"Her friend got in a car accident and died," Aiden whispers in the girl's ear trying not to upset his mom more.

"Oh my gosh, you poor thing, do you wanna talk about it or something?" The girl asks. Melinda shakes her head to numb to talk.

"Do you need help finding somewhere?" Jim asks.

"Yes please, I got lost trying to find room 374b," The girl says.

"Come with me, Aiden keep an eye on your mother till I get back please," Jim informs.

"Okay daddy," Aiden says. Walking over to his mom Aiden opens his arms to give his mom a great big hug.

"Aiden! Melinda's in trouble!" Cassidy says appearing.

"How?" Aiden demands quickly.

"I - I can't say! I have to go! Just tell your mom to be careful!" Cassidy yells to Aiden before leaving again.

"Aiden, who were you talking to?" Melinda asks wiping her now red and puffy eyes.

"Cassidy, She said be careful, your in trouble..." Aiden trails off, he hates giving bad messages.

"The girl asked me to give you this Mel," Jim says walking back into the room. he hands Melinda a piece of paper that says:

_Hi, I know we didn't get a chance to talk really, but if you need help with anything or you just need someone to talk to, here's my number._

_-Lila_

_Phone # is 658-823-2398 (don't call this number, it might be real, I just typed in random #s)_

Farther down there was something appearing as Melinda looked:

_Don't call her, it's a bad idea, you'll get hurt._

Melinda looked up to see a ghost disappearing.


End file.
